


Time is a Funny Thing

by RoseAmaranth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Complete, Doctor Stephen to the Rescue, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, One-Sided Attraction, Pepperony is only mentioned briefly, Sort of fix-it, Stephen is a little selfish, Team Titan, The Guardians, Wong is concerned, i need this, multi-chaptered, oblivious Stephen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: The Time Stone showed Stephen exactly what to do. How it all would end. Stephen was strong enough to carry the weight of the guilt. He had to be....Right?*** ENDGAME DETAILS INCLUDED ***





	1. The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, this one hurt, but I needed it. Losing Tony Stark was brutal, especially considering he was one of the first heroes I ever liked. So naturally, I had to have a certain doctor take matters into his own hands.

Life came back in a gasp. Rather than a slow transition from a peaceful slumber to an early wake, it was more like the sudden startled rising from a nightmare, glancing around in hopes of finding something familiar to ground oneself in reality with. He blinked rapidly at the dusty earth he was crouching on, hands splayed out to brace himself as he hunched forward, head spinning as life crashed into him once more. Once he had his bearings, he slowly raised his head and took in his surroundings. Everything looked exactly as he remembered, minus the missing Quinjet, and he sighed in relief. Thanks to the Time Stone, he knew it was about five years in the future, five years of time had gone by without the snapped. It was an odd feeling, knowing he wasn't five years older even though the world was, but he had learned long ago that time was a weird thing.

The fact that he was even able to breathe and think told him they had found the stones and snapped everyone back to existence. He had seen in the Time Stone future that it would be through Quantum Mechanics and Tony Stark inventing time travel that the team would retrieve the stones, gaining a loss through it, and that one of the stronger Avengers would have to be the one to do it. He hoped they had chosen correctly, because he had seen plenty of futures where they didn't and the person died a very slow, very painful death. Stephen knew that just because he set them on the path the stone had shown him that would lead to victory, there was still the possibility of something going awry. 

He had faith in the Avengers. He had to, for the sake of the universe. 

He stood carefully, his cloak rushing off somewhere the second he was able to hold himself properly, and stretched his tight muscles. Soon, he wouldn't have time to himself to gather his thoughts, meditate, or stretch. So he took the time to do so.

“Doctor Strange?” He opened his eyes to see his cloak and a battered and confused Peter Parker before him. The cloak was hanging off Peter's shoulders and wrapping around him as if in comfort. The kid had been through so much, more than most kids, so it was no wonder the sentient cloak went to him shortly after Stephen was deemed okay. Stephen stood from where he had been meditating and nodded to Peter.

“Hello, Peter. How do you feel?” His hands clutched his stomach and he seemed a little green.

“My head kind of hurts and I feel like I could throw up any second. I don't understand what's going on. Where's Mister Stark?” Stephen took a deep breath, knowing his time of reprieve was over.

“The nausea will pass shortly. What is the last thing you remember?” Peter's brows furrowed and he wrapped his arms around himself tightly. The cloak fluttered behind him as if there were a gentle breeze.

“Um, well, there was the battle with Thanos. We lost, though we were close. And then we were gathering together, you were still off to the side because I think you hit your head or something, to figure out how to get home and what to do next. Then I started to feel really sick and Mister Stark was there watching me. I think he was crying. And then I guess I passed out because I don't remember anything else.” Stephen nodded and motioned for Peter to come closer. He laid a gentle hand on his shoulder to ease the blow this information might make. Peter was very intelligent, but he was still a kid.

“After the battle, Thanos went to Wakanda to retrieve the final Infinity Stone he needed. Which he did. And he did exactly what he set out to do – half of all living creatures in the universe were wiped from existence. Including us.” Peter watched him with wide eyes, his mouth falling open when he had finished.

“You mean...we. I. So, I wasn't asleep? I didn't fall unconscious?” Stephen shook his head slowly, squeezing Peter's shoulder the best he could with his weakened hands. He could almost see the gears in the kid's head turning as he processed the information. After a few minutes, Stephen stepped back a step, dropping his hand to his side. 

“I know this is a lot to process, Peter. I'll try to give you all the time I can, but there is more I need to tell you.” Stephen straightened his spine. “The Avengers are going to need our help. We need to gather the others.” Peter blinked for a couple seconds, then slowly nodded. 

“Right. The Guardians. But where is Mister Stark? He was right by me when I...” Stephen softened and placed a hand on Peter's arm. 

“He survived the snap. He didn't cease to exist like we did. He made it home and is currently figuring out that a battle is coming. He's the reason we are back.” Movement caught Stephen's attention and he jerked his head up, eyes falling on Star-Lord and his crew, who were looking at him and Peter.

“What the hell just happened? What's going on?” Stephen smothered a sigh and explained to them the same way he had Peter. Once everyone was on the same page, he made a portal to the New York Sanctum. The people around him watched with wide eyes as he stepped through. He only had a few hours to spread the plan to all the places, gather every possible fighting person available, and be ready to step onto the battlefield before Thanos could kill someone or find the new gauntlet. 

Time. Time was such a tricky thing. 

Once he returned to Titan, he explained the plan to them. Stephen and a bunch of other sorcerers were going to open portals in places like Wakanda and New Asgard onto the battlefield the Avengers were going to be fighting on and join in the battle with them in defeating Thanos and his troops. Star-Lord, or 'Peter Quill' as the one named Drax called him, who apparently was the leader of the Guardians, seemed to approve of the plan, though he wanted to go right then and there. Stephen had seen that option played out in one of the possible futures, and while it had seemed quite successful, the resulting casualties and Thanos escaping with the Space Stone made that a loss.

“No. We have to do it this way.” Quill scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“This coming from the guy who gave up the stone he was supposed to protect with his life or whatever and giving Thanos exactly what he wanted.” Stephen pinched the bridge of his nose and sent a prayer out for patience.

“I did that because it set us on the course for the future where we win. This future. I witnessed fourteen _million_ losses. Fourteen _million_ ways to go at this where we almost won. Almost saved the universe. In many, I kept the Time Stone. And I _did_ die trying to defend it. We _all_ perished in those possible futures. Except for Peter, who was sent back to Earth to tell the others their doom was imminent. Which it was.” He closed the space between himself and Quill, dropping his voice to a harsh baritone. “Say what you want, but until you are able to go forward in time and live out fourteen million, six hundred five outcomes, fourteen million, six hundred four of those being utter failures, you will never understand what I had to go through. What sacrifices I had to make.”

“Fine. We'll go with your plan.”

-

On the battlefield, charred and scattered with small patches of flames, were the Avengers. Stephen watched as relief and joy washed over the battle-worn faces. Captain Rogers was nearly in tears, broken shield in hand as he watched the reinforcements, fresh and hungry for Thanos' defeat, pour in from the portals. Peter landed before Tony Stark, their reunion choking Stephen briefly because he knew it wouldn't end well. Peter was going to have so much more grief in his life.

“Is this everyone?” Wong gave him his usual _are you being for real_ look.

“You wanted _more_??” He was sure everyone was there, but it was still so easy to picture the one future where some fighters didn't make it in time and the gauntlet was lost to Thanos again. He needed to be certain things were playing out exactly as they should. The universe depended on it. 

The battle came to an end as Thanos finally turned to dust. Only moments before, Tony Stark had found Stephen across the battlefield, eyes searching for confirmation that this was the future Stephen had seen where they finally win. It was heartbreaking to have tell him that, yes, this was it. This was how they would win. He held up one hand and one finger to convey to Tony all the things he couldn't say at such a distance. The realization and then determination that filtered over his face was all Stephen needed to see before he was able to relax a little. Things would work out.

It was such a high price, but he knew Tony was willing to pay it. No matter what. It was something they actually had in common.

Those closest to Tony gathered around him as life began to seep away from him. He was gasping, grasping, seconds ticking by as one by one his loved ones said goodbye. Stephen stayed back, fingers itching to pick him up and take him to a hospital. To save his life. But the universe wasn't always kind. Sometimes, someone had to lose for everyone to win. 

When he had seen that future, this future, the only one they actually won, it hurt. It hurt to have to watch someone die in vain over and over, only to still have to die in the end. Stephen wanted to save him, knew he could do it if he stepped forward now and cauterized the wound, but that wasn't what the stone told him was right.


	2. The Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...but sometimes, Stephen was selfish.

Still...

Before he could stop himself, he appeared in front of Tony's dying body, watched filmy brown eyes slowly find his face and a small smile tilt his lips. He didn't have time to think, instead sending his cloak to pick him up and then fluttering through a portal into a quiet hospital room. The protests died the second he closed it, leaving him in silence. He quickly stopped the radiation from spreading with a spell he'd read about, then set to work figuring out how to save the appendage. Tony's eyes became glassy, but Stephen didn't have time to properly anesthetize him. Another portal opened as he worked, the orange flickering across Tony's face like a flame. Like sunlight. Like life.

“Stephen. You know this is not right.” He ignored Wong and continued working. He knocked Tony out with a spell before carefully lifting his ruined arm with more magic, his hands too weak to be of any use. He feared he was going to have to cut off the arm.

“ _Stephen._ Listen to me. You need to stop. Think of what you're doing.” Stephen turned on Wong, anger blazing in his veins.

“No, _you listen_. I've had to watch people die more times than any one person should. I watched _this_ man die over and over and over. He has a family, Wong. I'm a _doctor_. I am not letting him die. I can't...” Wong shook his head.

“Stephen, you can't mess with time this way.” He glared at Wong.

“I did it before with Dormammu. I saved the world. What's so wrong about saving a life this time?” Wong sighed, finally approaching Tony's bedside.

“You're walking a fine line here. You're trying to play God when the universe says it's this man's time. If you do this, you're disrupting the universe. Someone will have to pay the price. You need to let him go, Stephen.” Tears burned behind his eyes.

“Let it be me then. I'll pay the price. I should have anyway, to protect the stone. I'm not letting him go, Wong.” Wong gave him an odd look.

“Stephen, is this really just about being a doctor?” He jerked back at the blunt question.

“Of course. What else would this be about?” He turned back and continued working on Tony's arm. When he determined that the arm would be no use, that it had been too badly destroyed, he carefully, through magic and his knowledge as a doctor, removed the appendage. The scarring on his face would eventually heal, so he busied himself with tidying up the place where he removed the arm from the shoulder. He then placed his hands on Tony's abdomen, one on his chest and one on his stomach, and used his magic to seek out any other injuries in his body. When he found nothing life-threatening, he removed his hands and stepped back.

He would make it. He didn't have to die. Relief crashed into him like a wave.

Wong was still in the room. He could feel those wise eyes itching along his frame, maybe in judgment or maybe in pity. Stephen turned to face him, smiling weakly.

“He'll be fine. When he wakes, he'll probably be hungry, maybe a little ornery, but he'll be fine otherwise.” Actually, that wouldn't be unlike him.” Wong stayed silent, watching Stephen give the doctor speech he had given hundreds of times, his mouth tilted downward and eyes seeming sad. Why was he sad? They had won and no one had to die now. It was cause for celebration!

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Wong shook his head.

“I think you've made a mistake, Stephen. I also think you did it for more reasons than maybe you realize. But I have never been able to stop you from doing something you wanted.” He paused and approached Stephen slowly, as if coming up to a frightened animal. Why was he acting like any second Stephen would lash out at him? He was beyond relieved and even a little excited! “We should get his family here.” Stephen nodded, though instead of following Wong and bringing them to the room, he went back to the bedside and sighed, the weight of guilt finally sliding off his shoulders. 

He did it. He fixed what was so wrong with this future. A family didn't have to go on without their husband and father. The world didn't have to lose their greatest defender.

...Had he made a mistake?

Stephen didn't care. He was happy to pay whatever the price would be. He had been killed thousands of times by Dormammu. He had lost everything and had to start all over. And look at him now. He could take _anything_. He touched his trembling fingers to the scarred side of Tony's face and smiled. He had done the right thing. He knew it.

\---

Wong studied Stephen. A sinking suspicion told him there was something else keeping the doctor from being able to let Tony Stark go. Something that would hit him like a truck and destroy him as it often did to those like Stephen. Those who cared, who loved, who fought with their whole being. Their hearts always on the line. 

The look he had seen on Stephen's face when he had tried to get him to stop saving Tony, to let him go, had been a surprising one. Not to mention quite troubling. There was the frustration of a doctor being unable to save a patient, which was understandable, but there had been something else. A hot flicker behind his eyes that Wong often saw on those losing someone they loved. Someone they cared about deeply. How that could have happened in such a short time, Wong wasn't sure, but he knew the look well.

As they stepped through the portal, inviting Tony's loved ones to come see him, he glanced over at Stephen, still at Mister Stark's side. Though he was clearly trying to hide it, he was beaming. He was practically glowing the longer Wong looked. He remained standing proudly by Tony's head while everyone cried. The usual mask of indifference was replaced by a mixture of emotions, a tear streaming down his battle-worn face. His eyes bounced from person to person until they landed on Pepper, who was holding Tony's remaining hand and pressing it to her trembling lips. He watched realization melt the other emotions off his face before the mask was back up. He wondered if Stephen knew what Wong could see a mile away. 

What was happening to him. 

Wong always knew there was going to be a long road with Stephen, but he hadn't imagined just how tangled and complicated it would become.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think. <3
> 
> **I am taking requests once again! I also now have a donation link you can use to support my work _(paypal.me/CaitBooth)_ , so if you would like me to write something for you, please consider helping a sister out. If you can't, obviously _NO BIG DEAL_ , and I'll be happy to take a look at what you have. Just remember: I don't accept anything too explicit/vulgar.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Xx


End file.
